This invention relates generally to radio frequency receivers, and more particularly, to a selective call radio paging system.
Radio frequency pagers find wide use in contemporary society. Regretably, pagers sometimes fail to receive a paging message in those circumstances where the individual wearing the pager enters an area beyond the transmission range of the message, or an area that is temporarily "shadowed" so as to be unable to receive the transmitted message. Also, for those individuals receiving several messages, it is possible in some paging models to exceed the memory capacity of the radio pagers so as to be unable to receive further paging messages.
For physicians and other emergency personnel, failure to respond to a paging message may result in catastrophic circumstances. More generally, delayed response due to failed reception of a paging message tends to frustrate and delay business action resulting in loss of income and business opportunity. Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a more reliable system to receive paging messages.